


Always Kissing

by waywardrose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Dancing, Gay Male Character, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-05
Updated: 2005-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little romance for two slaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a fiction contest. I don't know what I was thinking when joining it.
> 
> Deja and Navah are my original characters based on Kiriko Moth's gorgeous piece [Heron's Feathers](http://www.flickr.com/photos/11482274@N05/1129431866/). Please don't steal them. I'm pretty sure you won't, but just the same.

"Wait, no, not here...the master will see us."  
  
"Shh," the redhead, Deja, murmured as he pressed his bare stomach to Navah's. "She's never caught us before."  
  
"There's always a first time."  
  
Deja's pastel blue eyes bore into Navah's olive green for a heart-stopping minute. Navah, unlike his secret lover, didn't want to take the risk despite his affection and desire. Their master was still wandering around the palace, her footsteps silent and the silk of her robes barely a whisper in the air.  
  
And, while she might ask two or three of her harem to perform, she wouldn't like it if they entertained themselves without her permission. Navah didn't want to think about the punishment that would await them upon discovery.  
  
Deja played with his lover's necklace, twisting his fingers in the brown leather cord. His body burned with unchecked lust. He had snuck out of the harem's chambers earlier and watched as Navah danced for the master and her guests.  
  
Navah had shuffled between the two low, candlelit tables, the heavy golden tassel of his belt swinging and moving with the rhythm of his hips. The gray-green of his sarong billowed open with every other step; the flash of creamy, smooth thigh whetting the onlookers' appetites for more than just food.  
  
His bare chest was entrancing as he undulated his body. Navah raised his arms over his head and his hips bumped forward alternately. Deja had to press his forehead against the cool stone of the pillar behind which he was hiding. He almost groaned when Navah had started his controlled spin, letting his pelvis do this roll that made Deja burn. Turn. Roll. Turn. Roll. Faster and faster until Navah's chestnut hair was whipping around and clinging to his beautiful face.  
  
The fast, bright music came to an abrupt halt and Navah dropped to his knees with his spine arched and head thrown back, his chest heaving. The perfect line of his upper body was stretched out, waiting to be licked and caressed. It had been Deja's undoing. He couldn't wait for a better time; he could barely wait until Navah had left the dining hall.  
  
Now they were hidden in a shadowy, tiled alcove in the palace's courtyard. The only illumination came from the moonlight bouncing off the bubbling fountain in the center of the piazza. The light played against the glassy tile, flashes of color peeked through the heavy darkness. That same blue-white light danced across the hidden couple and adorned strips of smooth skin.  
  
Deja leaned in, his lips so close to Navah's, and whispered, "I will take the blame if we are caught."  
  
Navah studied his elegant face, noting the hunger in his eyes and the sensual curve of Deja's lips. "No, I cannot--"  
  
Before he could finish, Deja yanked on his necklace gently and kissed him with a passion that was uniquely Deja - tenderly demanding and full of promises. He couldn't help but give a soft groan and return the kiss as fingers danced up the back of his neck to weave into his hair.  
  
He was always kissing Deja it seemed. Even when he danced for his master, he imagined it was Deja who he was enticing. He did know it was incredibly foolish to do so, but he gave in and slid an arm around Deja's waist. How could he deny it now? His weakness was pressed against him, kissing him, his hand burning a loving imprint on Navah's chest.  
  
Their fingertips traveled tenderly over each other as they continued the kiss. The fear of being caught was quickly abandoned to the need of their bodies. Their hips pushed against each other; blossoming arousals connected in the dark.  
  
Navah broke the kiss with a gasp. Deja stared into his eyes and he felt pinned to the spot. The threat of punishment now did nothing to temper the simmering passion between them.  
  
"Just one more kiss," Deja whispered and Navah complied happily. Their lips met in a heated kiss with no hesitation, no thought or care about their master or her displeasure if she found them.  
  
Abruptly, they heard the guards coming to attention, the scrape of their weapons against the cool stone floor. Their master was coming. Instantly, they separated. Navah rushed over to the fountain to sit on the lip as Deja pressed against the stygian back of the alcove.  
  
In that short time, their blood cooled. The feel of their hands disappeared from each other's skin. The breezy air of the desert night evaporated the heat between them.  
  
Navah stood as his master entered the courtyard. He bowed as she neared. He prayed that his kiss-swollen lips weren't noticeable.  
  
She smiled warmly at him and tucked an ivory rose behind his ear. "Navah, my lovely, our guests request another dance from you."  
  
"Yes, master," he replied, feeling a shot of quicksilver go down his spine. Deja would watch him again and then he would be dismissed for the night. Navah knew that he would be lead to some remote corner of the palace and neither one would be seen until morning.  
  
His master caressed his cheek and turned from him to return to her soirée. He stood by the fountain for a moment and stared into the murkiness of the alcove. Deja was not visible, but Navah felt those pale blue eyes on him.  
  
Slowly, he pulled the rose from his hair and trailed it down his body, the velvety petals stroking his sensitive skin. Navah tucked the delicate flower into the wide belt of fabric around his slim hips and gave the dark alcove a knowing smile.  
  
"Always kissing; always for you," Navah said silently to his hidden lover and made his way back to the reception hall.


End file.
